Between Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2
by mythology1746
Summary: A series of one-shots on each character. Title subject to change. I don't think there's any bad language, but I'm not entirely sure. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. Starlight1746 here w/ my friend Summer. We decided to write this fanfic cause****well****we just wanted to. This is a series of one-shots about each character (the main ones, at least). The first chapter is parts of the extended ending of Camp Rock, along with an… extra twist, you could call it. The rest of the chapters will center on one or two characters. There is a chance some of these chapters will be in script form. I've never done a movie-fic before so I'm not very good at them. My one and only disclaimer: Camp Rock and all its characters belong to Disney, except for the ones you've never heard of (and trust me, there will be plenty of those).**

**Chapters include:  
-Mitchie Torres  
-Shane Gray  
-Nate  
-Jason  
-Caitlyn Geller  
-Tess Tyler  
-Margret "Peggy" Dupree  
-Ella Pador  
-Barron James and Sander Loya  
-Lola Scott (who may or may not be removed, as she is not even in Camp Rock 2)**

**Chapter 1: Goodbyes**

The garage door opens slowly and reveals Mitchie Torres, Caitlin Geller, Ella Pador, Lola Scott, Margret "Peggy" Dupree, and Tess Tyler.

"Wow" Mitchie says in awe.

The group of girls (minus Caitlyn, of course) look around, wide eyed.

"Whoa" Tess says.

The others (again, minus Caitlyn) gasp as they spot the garage packed with an assortment of musical recording instruments and old junk.

"Caitlyn," Mitchie says, "I know you told us you built a little recording studio…"

"…but this is the coolest thing I've seen since my mom's tour bus." Tess finished.

"No" Peggy said.

"Extraordinary." Lola said.

"Totally" Ella agrees, high-fiving Caitlyn.

"Way cool!" Lola says as Caitlyn closes the garage door.

"Way, way cool!" Peggy gasps, looking around.

"We still keep all our old stuff in here," Caitlyn explains, pointing as she lists, "We got the skis, and the bikes, my dad's tools "

"OK guys, I can't wait to get started!" Tess said.

"I know!" "Me, too!" The other girls agree.

Caitlyn sits down at laptop and says, "OK everyone, grab a mike… and, uh, set 'em up and let me adjust some things…" she says as the other girls grab headphones and stand at mikes.

"Get your headphones " the girls each put on a pair of headphones " got 'em? Are we ready?"

The others nod in agreement, and say, "All right, let's get started."

"All right, here we go!" Caitlyn says and hits the play button on her laptop.

**The song plays and the girls sing "Our Time is Here". At the end, instead of just fading out, we see the girls put away all the "recording studio" things and then playback the song. As the song is being played back, the girls have the following conversation:**

"I can_not_ believe the summer is over! I'm totally going to miss you guys!" Tess tells the others.

"Ditto," Ella agrees, "normal school is going to be _super_ boring without you guys!"

"_BANG! BANG!"_ was heard against the garage door.

"Hey, is Peggy Dupree in there?" Shane's voice was heard through the garage door.

"Open it!" Peggy squealed, "this is probably important!"

Caitlyn goes over to the door and lifts it up.

Barren, Sander, and Shane walk in.

"Hey," Shane says to Peggy, "these two "he motioned to Barren and Sander" said you'd be here. Uh, we tried to call you, but no one was answering. We need to talk to you about the recording…" He trailed off, noticing Mitchie, Tess, Ella, and Lola (mostly just Mitchie, though).

"Sure!" Peggy said, suddenly psyched.

The two walk out of the garage as Barren says, "Nice place you got here, Caitlin!"

Caitlin nods. "I've been getting that all day. You wanna here our latest recording?" The boys nod sure and Caitlin goes to her laptop to play it back.

Outside

Shayne, all businesslike, says, "Ok, Peggy, as you know, you've won the Final Jam and a recording contract with me. I'm here to work out the finer details and er get everything together. So, do you have a good time or anything?"

Peggy thinks for a moment. "What about winter break? That's usually a good time…"

"Uh, sure, I can make sure we're not on tour around then. I have to go call my manager, but whatever. No one'll care. Um… can I go in and, uh, say bye?"

Peggy rolls her eyes. "Of course, Shayne, I'm sure everyone will be more than happy to say goodbye. It's a long time until next summer."

They reenter the garage to find everyone laughing. Shayne clears his throat and they look up at once.

"So, I guess I'll be going now. Thank you for your time…" He trailed off. "C'mon Barren, Sander. I'll have my driver take you home." The three of them left.

It would, after all, be a long time until next summer.


	2. AN

**Hello one and all. Yes, I know, I hate seeing a new chapter and it really just being an A/N. But I'm sorry to say, this story will no longer be updated in this incarnation. I am not going to delete it off of this website; however, it will no longer be updated here at this link address. I will be revising, rewriting, reposting, and then finishing some the remaining stories while entertaining new ideas. I can't promise fast updates, and I can't promise any consistent rate, but I can assure you that if you want to stick with my stories, they will all eventually be finished. If you have any questions, please feel free to message me. Also, I am looking for beta readers for almost everything remaining. This includes helping me with brainstorming ideas, fixing grammar and spelling typos that I may overlook, and just overall improving what I might be posting. Thank you for your patience, and I'm sorry.  
****-mytholoy1746 {formerly Starlight1746}**


End file.
